Other Merchandise
Here you can find all other merchandise associated with Lalaloopsy. There is a wide range of products that go beyond just the line of dolls. Anywhere from clothes, to accessories, to decor, and more. For a list of merchandise for the dolls, click here. And for a list of the vehicular merchandise, click here. Costumes and Dress-Up Accessories As Lalaloopsy is popular amongst young children, for Halloween or just everyday play now your child, friend, or even yourself can dress like your favorite. For school, lunch boxes and backpacks have recently begun to be released! comstumepillow.jpg|Pillow Featherbed Costume costumesmallfeather.jpg|Pillow Featherbed Costume (Small child) comstumesmallmittens.jpg|Mittens Fluff n Stuff Costume (Small Child) DressUpMittens.jpg|Mittens Fluff n Stuff Costume Comstumespotsmall.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash Costume (Small Child) Costumespot.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash Costume LargeZ804271.jpg|Jewel Sparkles Costume 710Qm0toQyL._SL1500_.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie Costume 813QfKNKRwL._SL1500_.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot Costume WigCrumbs.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie Wig wigmitens.jpg|Mittens Fluff n Stuff Wig $(KGrHqJ,!qQFBGZ0GCRwBQ(crYGedw~~60_35.JPG|Jewel Sparkles Wig 51Lsz-YGfLL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mouse Purse and Shoe Cover dynamight2.jpg|Dyna Might Costume (small child) rosycostume.jpg|Rosy Bumps N' Bruises costume suzettelasweetdress.jpg|Suzette La Sweet Costume Dress 14265146_201312201153.jpg|Pickles B.L.T. Dress 14265150_201312201153.jpg|Pix E. Flutters Dress 14265152_201312201153.jpg|Cinder Slippers Dress 14265148_201312201153.jpg|Tippy Tumbelina Dress Clothing Clothing inspired, branded, or based on Lalaloopsy characters. lalaltshirts3.jpg lalatshirts4.jpg lalalongsleevesshirts.jpg Laltshirts2.jpg LalaTSHIRTS.jpg 51DJ+60DdpL._SX522_.jpg 51TA1ubB9yL._SX522_.jpg 61YoftYUUJL._SL1000_.jpg 61YvCy+oApL._SL1100_.jpg 71nxRPVQHeL._SL1500_.jpg 71tIj-kN+xL._SL1500_.jpg Nigte.JPG Carrying What better way to carry and haul around your stuff than these Lalaloopsy themed bags and backpacks. 'Backpacks' Buttonbackpack.jpg Crumbs Backpack.jpg Lalaloopsy Backpack.jpg Silliness Backpack.jpg 'Lunch boxes and accsesories' Bea Lunch Box.JPG Jewel Lunch Bag.jpg Lunch Kit.jpg Lunch Tote Bag.jpg Two Friends Lunch Bag.jpg Thermos flask.JPG 'Tote Bags' Rosy Tote.jpg Charlotte Tote.jpg tote.JPG 'Purses' Crumbs Tin Purse.jpg Pink Tin Purse.jpg Tin Purse.jpg jewel hobo bag.jpg 'Luggage' Now you can have a wonderful lalaloopsy vacation with these cute lalaloopsy luggages! Lalaloopsy Luggage.jpg faces luggage.jpg 6627600.jpg Pencil Toppers, Cases, etc... Now you can have fun everyday when you write a note or have class time with these charming toppers. Guaranteed to make even the gloomiest friend smile. PencilToppers1.jpg PencilToppers2.jpg PencilToppers.jpg PencilToppers4.jpg IMG-20130707-01510.jpg|Lalaloopsy pencil case IMG-20130707-01514.jpg|Lalaloopsy pencil pouch IMG-20130707-01518.jpg|Lalaloopsy pencil case Character Tins Need to store all your miniature Lalaloopsy dolls? Or maybe their little accessories? These tin boxes feature your favorite character's face on them and a latch to make sure everything stays safely inside. Crumbs Sugar Cookie Tin.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot Tin.jpg Mittens Fluff N Stuff Tin.jpg Jewel Sparkles Tin.jpg Rosy Bumps N Bruises Tin.jpg Misty Mysterious Tin.jpg Peanut Big Top Tin.jpg Dot Starlight Tin.jpg Lalaloopsy Household Have you ever wanted the Lalaloopsy to see your bedroom? Well now you can with these adorable furniture items. Now you too can go into Lalaloopsy Land! 'Seating' Moonchair.jpg bean chair.jpg mittens icon chair.jpg bean bag.jpg rocker chair.jpg 3 piece seating set.jpg flip sofa 1.jpg flip sofa 2.jpg LalaloopsyChair.jpg 'Bedding' Now you can enjoy and relax with these cute and adorable lalaloopsy beddings! lalaloopsy bed.jpg Lalabedroomfurnishing.JPG Lalaloopsy Sheets.jpg Throw Blanket Lalaloopsy.jpg Throw Blanket.jpg Doll Pillow Mittens.jpg Mittens Round Pillow.jpg Square Pillow.jpg slumber bag 1.jpg slumber bag 2.jpg 'Storage' wooden toy chest.jpg deluxe polyester toy chest.jpg Ottoman.jpg pop up square hamper.jpg storage cubes.jpg jewelry box.jpg 'Decoration' Curtains.jpg blossom crumbs drapes.jpg Lalaloopsy LED Wall Art.jpg Lalaloopsywalldecorations.jpg mittens jewel wall decals.jpg mittens rug.jpg 'Surface' nightstand.jpg table chair set.jpg 'Play' *Party Favors: A big 48, red oriented pack that comes with stickers, braceletes, spinners, tops, whistles, and rings. Lalaloopsy Childrens Playhouse.jpg Tent.jpg bed tent.jpg hide n fun tent.jpg Button-Tails and Other Toys Other random items that may only have a couple of pieces belonging to it. Should be given their own page should the section become full enough. buttontails.jpg ButtonTails2.jpg buttontails3.jpg Buttontails4.jpg Lalaloopsy Electronics Video games, headphones, walkie talkies and more. There is plenty of electronic Lalaloopsy merchandise. 'Video Games' 'Audio' Lalaloopsy Walkie Talkies.jpg walkie talkies 2.jpg Lalaloopsy Headphones.jpg Lalaloopsy Earbuds.jpg Outdoors 'Riding' scooter.jpg pogo stick.jpg convertible skates 1.jpg convertible skates 2.jpg 'Safetywear' pink helmet.jpg light up helmet.jpg 'Umbrellas' tippy jewel clear umbrella.jpg pink n blue jewel umbrella.jpg hot pink jewel umbrella 1.jpg hot pink jewel umbrella 2.jpg Brolly.JPG Cosmetic 'Lips/Nails' lip balm tattoo cosmetic kit.jpg mega cosmetic bag.jpg nail lip cosmetic set.jpg 'Hair' 'Body' *Lalaloopsy Cotton Candy scented Bubble Bath. Other Mercandise Foods, random accessories, and much much more! *Pony Tail Hair Bands/Scrunchies: A series of six hair pieces that come with three characters, each on one band that matches her color. Marina has pink with a blue and yellow heart, Pix has green with a fuschia-magenta and green heart, and Prairie has magenta with orange and pink heart. *Sew Cute Buttons Candy: These sweetie sour candies are just waiting to be part of your Lala-riffic collection! They come in three flavors, each represented by either Jewel, Bea, or Crumbs. The flavors are watermelon, orange, and strawberry. Lala-Oopsies ' Lala-oopsies towel.JPG Water Lily pillow.png ' Category:Merchandise Category:Toys